


Forbidden Love

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Guys being in luvvv, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know they aren't meant to be together, but Rufioh and Horuss cannot resist the temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

Horuss was relaxing in a clearing in the forest, still wearing his steamwright outfit which made him sweat a little, but he didn’t mind. He was waiting for somebody very special to pay him a visit, and he would gladly have been cooked alive in his outfit just as long as he got to see him.  
Sure enough, he heard tree branches snap, followed by a “damn it!” and eventually a thump on the ground, before a handome bull-horned troll stood, confident and mischievous. He had brown wings and a suit covered in bones.

“Rufioh!” Horuss squeaked in glee, sprinting over to give the brownblood a hug and kisses on the cheek.

“Ha ha, hey there! Somebody’s eager today!” Rufioh replied, hugging back just as tightly.

"I love seeing you, Rufioh!” Horuss grinned. “Spending time with you is ny favourite thing!” 

Rufioh blushed and purred with a smirk, and he kissed Horuss, taking his breath away. Horuss stifled a moan and wrapped his arms around Rufioh’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.

"Damara is doing something this weekend, so i’m all yours till Sunday!” Rufioh sat on the grass, patting the space next to him, encouraging Horuss to sit there.

Horuss sat there and purred happily as Rufioh kissed his neck and rested his hand on Horuss’ upper leg. Horuss laid a hand on Rufioh’s hand.

"As much as I want to pail with you immediately, let’s just cuddle first!”  
Rufioh smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, doll!” before lying on his back, pulling Horuss down to snuggle with him.

"I’m so flushed for you Horuss.” Rufioh’s lips ghosted against Horuss’ ear. “One day I’m gonna break it off with Damara, then come here and be your Matesprit forever.”

"But won’t that make Damara unhappy?” Horuss questioned.

"Meh,” Rufioh shrugged. “She can find someone else just like that.” (He clicked his fingers) “Besides, I wanna be with you.”

“Hmmmm. I want to be with you too Rufioh. I’m so flushed for you.”

Rufioh leaned over Horuss and kissed him deeply, and the kiss was eagerly returned. When the kiss was ended, Rufioh still leaned over Horuss and took the steamwright goggles off him, seeing deep blue eyes that shone up at him.

"Beautiful..” Rufioh murmured, leaning down to kiss Horuss again. “Gog, i’m so flushed for you.”

"Flushed for you too, Rufioh!” 

The two secret lovers kissed again, rolling around on the grass until they came to a rest, Horuss on top of Rufioh this time.

"Hmmm, somebody’s excited!” Rufioh commented, nudging his things upward.

"Oh Rufioh, how lewd!” Horuss blushed and chuckled, kissing Rufioh deeply again, their hands wandering over each other as they proved their forbidden love for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short!  
> Requests for SFW fics go to fifthcru5ader5733.tumblr.com  
> Requests for NSFW fics go to quintnsfw.tumblr.com


End file.
